


非日常性恋爱

by keanaaaaaa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanaaaaaa/pseuds/keanaaaaaa
Summary: 本文涉及人物均属于托尔金和彼得。
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 9





	非日常性恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及人物均属于托尔金和彼得。

“陶瑞尔…你知道吗，我是个Beta……”利索的 夹着羽尾 抽出一支箭弯弓搭上，射杀完 这里的 最后一只蜘蛛 ，莱戈拉斯从树上跳下来无精打采的坐到护卫队长身旁。

哦，梵拉在上，就算让我孤身去剿灭一百个黑蜘蛛的老巢我都不会有这么头疼！陶瑞尔单手揉了揉不停跳动的太阳穴，语气尽量温柔的对她的小王子说着：“莱戈拉斯，我想我必须要提醒你一下，这已经是你第157次和我说这句话了，而且你是个Beta的事实早在三个月之前就在密林上下传开了。”

“才第157次啊…陶瑞尔你这么没有耐心以后会嫁不出去的……”密林王子小声的嘀咕着，不过他显然低估了护卫队长的听力，“哦？是吗？那这样说…你这么爱唠叨你父亲一定 不会爱上你的，两个意义的爱上都不会。”陶瑞尔非常开心的绽露出一抹微笑。

黑蜘蛛杀多了果然还是会让精灵沾染一些邪恶的气息，密林王子无比痛心的看着自己的友人，然后以比他Ada翻书还快的速度立刻变了个脸，“你这么温柔善良勤俭持家，想娶你的精灵一定都排到瑞文戴尔去了！”伊露维塔在上，我承认我刚刚说的都是谎话，请您看在我是被迫的份上不要责罚我，莱戈拉斯在心底向神明祈祷。

“ ……你其实不用这么夸我，虽然我知道你说的是事实。”抽出背刀又擦了擦，光洁干净的刀面晃得莱戈拉斯不由一阵心寒， “你说的是事实对吧？我的王子殿下。”看着笑若春风的陶瑞尔，莱戈拉斯干笑着点头。

密林的王子又一次屈服在了护卫队长的微（淫）笑（威）之下。

同密林护卫队的其他队员回合之后，陶瑞尔以断后并查看是否有漏网之鱼为名拉着莱戈拉斯走在最后，看见前面的精灵几乎都要看不清轮廓才开口，“我想今天晚上你还是不要回去的好……”

“啊？为什么？”密林王子皱起那比他 父亲 细很多的眉头一脸不满，要知道他半个月才能见到他Ada一次，虽然对于精灵来说半个月的时间实在是太过于短暂但是对于恋爱中的精灵来说半秒都是嫌长的。

看着一脸 我就是想回家见Ada凭什么不可以 的莱戈拉斯，陶瑞尔真的很想去掰开他的脑子看看他脑袋里是不是只装了一个叫做 “我只关心 瑟兰迪尔 ” 的系统 。

不过好在陶瑞尔是个温柔的精灵，只是在心里打定主意偷偷没收密林小王子一年份的兰巴斯，“莱戈拉斯，别和我说你忘了今天是你 父亲 会偶尔让别的精灵进入他卧房 的日子 …… ” 即使是高高在上的精灵王也免不了些凡尘的俗欲， 精之常情嘛 。

不过这种事情只有很少的几个精灵知道，显然密林王子就是其中之一， 护卫队长 没想到他竟然能把这种事都给忘得一干二净，狠 盯着才一脸恍然大悟的莱戈拉斯， 陶瑞尔觉得不没收他两年份的兰巴斯都不能让他长记性。

“我确实忘记了…” 年轻的精灵忧伤的低下头，脑海里闪过 他的父亲 和其他精灵肉体相交的画面 ， 如果要他再看一次那种场景的话，他 宁愿在蜘蛛的巢穴里呆上 一百 年。

陶瑞尔 没想到只是这样一句提醒就会令 他的朋友 如此难过，“我很抱歉……不过，你也没必要那么伤心，说不定你 Ader 其实是喜欢你的。”“真的吗？”刚才还黯然无神的眼睛此时几乎都要闪出星来，被那样期待的眼神看着，护卫队长一瞬间觉得自己刚刚一定是说错了什么话。

“ 至少我是这么觉得的，国王他非常爱你，我想那种爱一定超过了他的生命。”陶瑞尔一本正经的说着，就连她自己都被自己的话感动了 。“但是也有可能不是这样不是吗？我不想让他……讨厌我……” 但显然莱戈拉斯对他父亲的感情并没有抱那么多的信心，毕竟他是最了解他那个冷漠如冰山的父亲的精灵。

“ 一开始就这么悲观并不符合你的性格啊 ， 再说 不试一下你怎么会知道呢？my prince。” 陶瑞尔不愿见到往日如太阳般充满活力的友人一直消沉下去，亲昵的拍了拍年轻精灵的肩膀，给了他一个带有鼓励意味的微笑。

莱戈拉斯勉强的也扯出一点笑意回应， 但他实在是提不起什么精神，因为他脑海里总是会浮现出 性别觉醒当天所见到的的画面，他的父亲在和一个陌生的精灵交缠在一起，爱抚亲吻，就像所有情人会做的那样。

撞见这样的场景，按理来说，年轻的精灵应该感到羞怯和尴尬但他根本没有那种想法，他只觉得愤怒和悲伤， 五脏六腑都痛得聚在一起，小精灵拼尽全力想去推开那扇隔着他和他父亲的门，但最终却因为性别觉醒的痛苦而伏在地上，眼前一片模糊，甚至还出现了幻听。

至于之后还发生了什么莱戈拉斯完全没有印象，似乎那之后他就陷入昏迷，等到再醒来的时候，便是他父亲坐在床边，告诉他，他已经分化成Beta这个事实，但是关于那一晚的那个精灵，他的父亲并没有提及，就好像什么都没发生过一样。

陶瑞尔从来就没听莱戈拉斯说过这件事，她突然明白了为什么少年遗忘了今天这种特殊的日子，对于 伤痛 ，精灵总是会选择让它们消失在记忆的深处，不过这种方法显然对定期会被揭开的伤口并不适用。

护卫队长手足无措的不知道该说些什么好，只能低声的道着歉， “ 抱歉…莱戈拉斯，我……”不过既然年轻的精灵能主动揭开伤口就代表他已经不是那么介意了，莱戈拉斯打断陶瑞尔的话，“哦，没关系的，与其对我说抱歉还不如帮我想想该怎么让我父亲喜欢上我吧！”

莱戈拉斯又绽放出了他迷人的微笑，即使是在自己伤感的时候也先去考虑别人的感受，不愧是密林的小太阳，陶瑞尔一边 想着 一边 帮着他的小王子出谋划策。

就在陶瑞尔和莱戈拉斯讨论的正渐入白热化的时候 ，戒卫队的大部队已经回到了宫殿， 并 向他们的国王汇报绞杀蜘蛛的成果，当然了爱好歌（ ba ）唱（ gua ）的西尔凡精灵免不了对他们的国王添油加醋的说一番他们的王子和队长是多么的亲昵令人艳羡，言辞里无不是希望此时已经又捏断一只羽毛笔的国王陛下能够让他们心中的有情人终成眷属。

挥退了戒卫队的精灵们，瑟兰迪尔觉得他很有必要和他的小王子好好谈一谈了。

而在林中还没和陶（女）瑞（汉）尔（子）商量出什么结果的莱戈拉斯突然打了个寒颤，“……我想我们还是快回去吧，不知道为什么我感到有些冷，也许是黑暗又进一步扩大了它的势力…”

向四周打量一番，陶瑞尔也觉得有些冷，点点头，跟在加快脚步的精灵身后，不过如果她知道这股寒意是来自把她当成情敌的国王， 或许她会更愿意让莱戈拉斯在密林里多待一会儿，至于原因嘛，没听说过放得越久，酒越香醇？

从来不知道喜欢是什么的戒卫队长和喜欢他父亲喜欢到并不能理智的思考的密林王子殿下讨论了整整一路也没想出个正经的办法让瑟兰迪尔喜欢上莱戈拉斯，“果然，我就知道让Ada喜欢我是不可能的 ，我就知道你说的那些话不过是来安慰我的 ……”浅金色头发的精灵一脸 你真（个）不（猪）靠（队）谱（友）。

堂堂密林护卫队长怎么能任由人如此鄙视，即使这个人是密林的王子，陶瑞尔一咬牙决定为了好兄（ gui ）弟（mi）未来的幸福豁出去了！

把天都磨蹭个半黑，两个自由的小精灵才回到宫殿，而此时，精灵王已经烦躁得徒手捏碎了第十个 杯子 ， 加里安心累的表示大王您去捏木桶好吗！杯子是很贵的你知道吗！！那是奢侈品！！！

“我尊贵的国王陛下，我有一件事不得不告诉您。”莱戈拉斯第一次如此严肃而正式的和他父亲说话，就连瑟兰迪尔都被他爱子脸上的表情所感染，将酒杯放置一边，“我想我喜欢上了陶瑞尔。”很是深情的望着自己身旁褐发的精灵，就好像他真的爱上了这个出身卑微的精灵，莱戈拉斯忍不住给自己的演技点了一百八十个赞。

瑟兰迪尔猛地站起身，并没注意他站起来的时候长袖拂过了放在桌边上的玻璃杯，“啪”及其清脆的一声，加里安的心几乎要跟着杯子一起碎了，而正沉浸在自己的演技当中的莱戈拉斯也被吓得不轻，他还以为他的父亲生气的把杯子给摔了不过还好事实并非如此，倒是只有陶瑞尔岿然不动，一脸平静，果然蜘蛛杀多了就是不一样。

“莱戈拉斯，我想我们必须要好好谈一谈。”精灵王缓缓走向他的爱子， 脸上带着一个父亲应有的温柔但是语气却冷得让人以为是到了深冬。

趁着瑟兰迪尔先回头往长廊里走的功夫，陶瑞尔给有点慌张的小精灵打着手势做着口型，“大不了就被逐出密林，反正我会陪着你的，所以别害怕！”她不知道莱戈拉斯能看懂多少，目送着 他们父子走出大门，陶瑞尔也匆匆离去，对于那种不近人情的家伙，总要做好最坏的打算，没错，戒卫队长回去立刻就要收拾行囊随时准备出（潜）发（逃）。

“你喜欢陶瑞尔是吗？”从出了门就一直沉默着的精灵突然开了口，莱戈拉斯被吓了一跳，条件反射的回答，“是，父亲。”话一出口，小精灵就恨不得把自己一巴掌扇回上一秒。

密林的王子非常了解他的父亲，他相信他不会只问一遍，尤其是这么重要的问题，不过这一次他显然失算了，因为精灵王似乎在到达目的地之前并不准备再和他的儿子交谈。

“你想和陶瑞尔结婚？你不在乎她的身份？”瑟兰迪尔停在一扇刻有精致花纹的门前，连着问了两个问题，而向来都对他父亲表示赞同的莱戈拉斯一如既往的点了头，“哦，是的，我的父亲。” 不不不！！！啊！梵拉！我究竟做错了什么！可怜的小精灵此时已在心底 泪流成河。

深吸了一口气，年轻的精灵鼓起自己所有的勇气，“Ada，我……其实喜欢的是你…我知道这是一件很让人难以接受的事，我也想拼命抑制这种情感但是这并不在我的能力范围之内，你永远都不知道我有多么喜欢你，父亲……my  thranduil .”将头轻轻抵在那宽厚的背上，小精灵低声的念着他父亲的名字。

“抱歉，让您听了这么多无法容忍的话……请把我逐出密林吧 ，我的国王，我想您并不希望拥有一个对您怀 有 不堪欲望的儿子。”并没有得到父亲的回应，莱戈拉斯已经明确的意识到他的父亲并不像陶瑞尔所说同样喜欢着他，与其再在这里被精灵王更加厌恶，小精灵觉得主动离开 才 是 明智 的选择。

“我为什么要将一个深爱着自己父亲的儿子逐出我的领土？”瑟兰迪尔回手勾着小精灵的腰把他推进门去，似笑非笑的问着 还沉浸在失恋当中 的王子殿下。

“因为…因为……他对自己父亲的爱超出了亲情的范围……”小精灵悲伤的望着那宛如大海般深沉的眼眸，他无比渴望那双偶尔会闪过璀璨星辰的眼能一直注视着自己，就像现在这样。

“那这么说，国王也要被逐出他的领土了？”略有些玩味的观察着爱子的表情，捉弄他可爱的小王子一直是瑟兰迪尔最喜欢做的事情，尤其是现在这种送上门的好机会，精灵王是绝对不会放过的。

小精灵茫然的看着他的父亲，他完全没有理解那问话背后的深意，可惜此时陶瑞尔并没有听见这段对话，不然她一定会非常高兴，因为这意味着她不必为陪莱戈拉斯被逐出密林做准备了，不过这样的准备即使现在用不上，也可以说是未雨绸缪，毕竟她过不了多久也会追着她的真 （矮） 命 （人） 天 （奇） 子 （力） 离开密林。

“为什么？”小精灵浪费了他的十万脑细胞之后，终于是放弃了思考。“因为，你的国王也爱上了他的儿子，超出亲情的那种。”眼看着他的小王子进入卡机状态，瑟兰迪尔笑着低头在年轻的精灵唇上印下一吻，很普通的吻。

幸福突然而至，小精灵实在是无法立刻相信，他怀疑这不过是个大手笔的玩笑或者只是他的一个太过于现实的梦，“疼吗？”瑟兰迪尔掐着爱子的脸颊，温柔的问着可手下的力道可真是一点都不温柔。“嗷！疼啊！Ada你干什么！” 莱戈拉斯眼里疼得直泛泪花，一把拍开他父亲的手。

“告诉你这不是一个梦，我亲爱的儿子。”捧起小精灵的脸颊，在那被他掐红的皮肤上落下一个又一个吻，像是精灵们最引以为傲的箭阵一样细密的吻。

紧张的闭着眼感受着他父亲的给予，小精灵 有些局促不安，攥着自己猎装的衣角， 来回揉搓， “relax，my love.”精灵王抚摸着小精灵的长发， 让他慢慢适应这逐渐扩散的Alpha的信息素，说是适应，可那浓烈的葡萄酒香瞬间淹没了年轻的Beta身上散发出的不多的幼叶的味道。

即使身为终生都很少发情的Beta，但在如此 磅礴的信息素的冲击下也难免被搅起情欲，小精灵的脸突然涨得通红，比熟透了的浆果还红，“嗯？有什么可爱的小东西顶到我了？你这是在邀请你的国王吗？”刻意用着调侃的语气，马上都要滚到一起去了，精灵王还是不能把他的恶趣味收起来。

小精灵的尖耳也立刻被刷上艳色，羞愧使得他完全不敢抬头看向他的父亲， “哦，是的，我在邀请您，我的国王，那您愿意接受我的邀请吗？” 莱戈拉斯忐忑不安的等待着回答， 小精灵害怕他的父亲突然改变了主意， 爱情就是让人容易患得患失不是吗？

“当然，我很乐意。”精灵王把他的爱子横抱起来，就像哄小孩子睡觉那样，“那么你愿意展示你邀请国王的诚意吗？”诚意？什么诚意？小精灵还没等反应过来就被扔到了床上，好在国王的床非常柔软，莱戈拉斯并没觉得疼痛。

“诚意。”瑟兰迪尔说完便坐到床边的椅子上，嘴角勾着像久等的猎物终于到手般心满意足的笑意，莱戈拉斯觉得后背上直泛冷汗 。

对于情事，莱戈拉斯不算一窍未通，他多少还是了解过一些的，现在这种情况要邀请他的父亲，大概就只能……天啊，想一想就觉得实在是过于羞耻，小精灵一翻身把自己卷进被子里，做了好几番深呼吸才露出头来。

像是美人出浴似的一点点从被子里把脱得干净的身子褪出来，不光是脸，小精灵身上都因为羞耻而晕染上一层浅红，早就翘起的小东西 也因流出的液体而水润光亮，让人忍不住想去尝尝青涩的味道。

看着并没有什么反应的精灵王，莱戈拉斯知道这邀请的诚意可还没让人满意，擅长拉弓的手做起别的事情来也分外灵活，可惜一看就是实践不足，只会上上下下偶尔换个节奏，但这种差劲的手法对小精灵来说到很适合， 反正能达到高潮又不需要多高明的技巧。

仰着头躺在被子上，大口喘息，突起的喉结上下游移，布满汗水的胸膛不断起伏，漂亮的白花盛开在年轻的精灵小腹，手心，腿侧，疲倦随着 高潮的退去一涌而上，如果不是后穴突然被异物入侵莱戈拉斯觉得自己可能就这样在他父亲面前睡过去。

作为Beta，虽然并不是像Omega那样一到情欲来临的时候穴口便不断泛着水，但也总是会分泌出液体来帮着润滑，所以一根手指的突入是完全可以接纳的，但总归是不属于身体的一部分，后穴自作主张的排斥异己。

一收一放本是排挤的动作却不知道怎么将手指勾得更深，瑟兰迪尔又加了两个手指，等已经有些张开的穴口适应才开始模拟交合的动作，毕竟他的宝贝儿子是个Beta，内穴再怎么说也比不了Omega所拥有的先天优势，如果不好好做够扩张也是很容易受到伤害的。

直到 肠液和花蕾分泌出的淫水多的都快淌到精灵王的手腕，他才抽出手指换上自己早就蓄势待发的好朋友， 已经充分扩张的内里贪婪的吞食着火热的器物，不像一发情就软得几乎要化开 的Omega 似的，莱戈拉斯还能抽着力气勾住他父亲的脖子压下来狠命啃咬亲吻，那架势和猎蜘蛛没太大的区别。

嘴上没占到上风瑟兰迪尔也不急躁，找准能让小家伙服软的地方就重重冲了进去，嫩肉被欺负得直打颤，年轻的精灵何曾尝过这种透骨噬髓的快感，才挺起来没多大一会儿的东西直接被顶的一口气交代出来，稀薄的白液正好溅了两人一身，看起来还有那么点狼狈。

前面释放了出来后面也不示弱，高潮令小穴也是猛地一紧， 伴随着阵阵痉挛，瑟兰迪尔差点没被夹的失了守，又去混沌世界转了一圈的小精灵再回过神了已经被翻成趴着的姿势，大开大合，莱戈拉斯有一种自己五脏六腑马上都要被撞成一团的错觉。

幸好这错觉并不长久，瑟兰迪尔还没想给自己添个不知道该叫自己父亲还是祖父的小家伙，也不顾抽出来时都被翻过来的嫩肉的留恋缠绵，把莱戈拉斯的腿强令合拢，享受着和内里不同的温度触感，又来来回回几十次才算一举终了。

年轻的精灵体力也彻底见底，没来得及再对他父亲说些什么就歪着身子睡过去，习惯了跟在小精灵后面收拾残局的精灵王也只能无奈而宠溺的继续着他以往的善后工作。

—————————————————————————

最后陶瑞尔也没捞着机会陪莱戈拉斯潜逃密林，倒是莱戈拉斯后来为了追着矮人跑了的陶瑞尔违抗他的国王跑出密林，可惜莱戈拉斯没有陶瑞尔那么神机妙算先打包了行李，就连兰巴斯，我们的密林小王子也没带一块。

至于那个和精灵王曾交缠过的精灵？不过是性别觉醒的小家伙的妄想而已，当瑟兰迪尔听说这件事之后，一不小心嘲笑了莱戈拉斯整整三年。

\---------------------------------------------------

番外· Alpha的发情期

作为天生的领导者——Alpha，瑟兰迪尔第一次遇到了一个优秀的Alpha可能一辈子也不会遇到的麻烦，那就是他的爱人，发情次数实在是太少了！！！

虽然正常Beta发情次数也很少，但是至少，他们会因为自己的恋人的信息素而产生情欲， 可是莱戈拉斯似乎对于信息素并不敏感，尤其是他父亲的信息素，哪怕是发情时那浓烈的酒香在小精灵闻来和普通的多卫宁也没什么区别。

至于 精灵王为什么现在才为这件事而感到烦恼？ 你嗅嗅身边这不要钱似的信息素就知道了，密林第一的Alpha可正在发情呢。

作为经常跟在国王身边的精灵， 很少是 没有自知之明的，就算少有几个没看清楚状况的也早被其他精灵连拖带拽拉出了精灵王视线范围之外。

林间跳跃的小精灵拿着 刚 用 柳枝鲜花浆果编织的 王冠 飞快的奔向他的父亲，“哦！Ada你看！是不是很适合你！要我帮你戴上吗？”倒映着星辰的眼眸闪烁着 热切的 期待， 瑟兰迪尔觉得如果这时自己不低下头那实在是太残忍了。

从大角鹿背上翻身下来，这大概是这个纪元 以来 精灵王第一次在别人面前俯身低头， 莱戈拉斯有些忐忑不安，握着王冠的手都在颤抖， 他突然觉得，这王冠太卑微，戴在他父亲头上只能使那高贵沾染灰尘， “ 我想，它很适合我。 ” 瑟兰迪尔 直起身 顶着 做工粗糙的王冠温柔的笑了笑 ，没给小精灵收回王冠的机会 。

无关性别，即使假设莱戈拉斯是个Alpha，他对于精灵王也还是毫无抗力，温柔的冷漠的，不管是什么样的瑟兰迪尔都能让小精灵完全沦陷，心脏都快要跳出来了，紧攥着弓弦的精灵突然发现周围似乎有点什么不一样。

“侍卫呢？为什么没有跟在您的身边？”才发现这个问题，小精灵左右张望着，寻找侍卫们的影子，一副很担心国王的安危的样子，但眼神就是不落到他父亲身上，只有梵拉知道现在大概有一百只兔子 正 在莱戈拉斯的心口杂乱的跳着。

瑟兰迪尔倒是从没移开盯着小精灵的双眼，看着小家伙似乎有要逃跑的打算，精灵王猛一勾手，直接就把莱戈拉斯捉进怀里，毕竟就算是许久未上战场，精灵王也不会连一个小精灵都擒不住。

“一个正处于发情期的Alpha，我想并不需要侍卫，那他需要的是什么呢？my son。” 一下一下的啄着烧得像日落时天边霞云的耳尖，低沉优雅的嗓音如猫爪一般挠着那颗早就躁动不安的心。

“我…不知道……”莱戈拉斯又不是什么都不懂的小孩子，怎么会不知道他父亲想要的是什么，但是看看因为刚下过雨不久而还带着泥泞的森林，他说什么都不想在这种地方去帮他的国王解决那个该死的发情期。

瑟兰迪尔愉悦的弯起嘴角，恍然间小精灵以为他听见他的父亲在哼着歌——辛达精灵最常唱的那首，“ 哦？是吗？那我很乐意教你，到你知道为止。” 一直包裹在小精灵周围的Alpha的信息素总算是稍微起了作用， 情欲被逐渐撩拨起来 。

扯掉年轻的精灵攥着的披风，扔在地上，和泥水混在一起，立刻变得脏兮兮的，精灵王并没有再去低头看一眼的欲望，舔咬着爱子的耳垂，舌头在耳廓上留下湿漉漉的水痕，潋滟如波，一手紧锢着小精灵还未完全舒展的腰肢，另一手已经急切而贪婪的探进衣物里向后摸索藏着美好的洞穴。

只要他的父亲需要，那么不管是什么莱戈拉斯都会毫不犹豫的奉上，即使他经常并不知道他的父亲，他的国王究竟需要些什么。

仅有过一次经验的小家伙无助的贴近精灵王，两根颤栗而灼热的器物相互贴近，食髓知味的穴口也向他的父亲敞开甬道，欢迎着他的国王，莱戈拉斯还是第一次如此贴近他父亲的脸，没错就连之前在床上翻滚的时候他都没来得及仔细看看他的父亲。

龙炎所灼伤过的脸庞被精灵的魔法掩盖的几乎看不出痕迹，这张几乎可以说是精灵族里最美的脸庞上唯一的不足便是因为常年皱眉而留下的深痕，莱戈拉斯从他父亲的怀抱里挣出双臂，环着他父亲的脖子，让那一直高高在上的精灵王低下头颅，小精灵温柔又极其虔诚的吻着双眉之间，他非常清楚这样做并不能使皱纹抹消，但他还是想去亲吻，像爱人一样亲吻他的父亲。

“你这是在勾引你的父亲。”听起来像是在责怪，但精灵王的脸上却全是温柔，他回应着他的挚爱，擒住因为小精灵紧张而被舔过好几次所以有些湿润的唇瓣，牙齿咬住打探军情的舌头用力咬下去又赶快放开，趁势追着缩回嘴里的小舌头展开进攻， 舔过上颚贝齿然后和少年的舌头纠缠在一起，像是两条分不开的蛇。

瑟兰迪尔手上也没有因为接吻而停下动作，利落的剥下小精灵已经被不停吐出的液体沾湿的裤子，把莱戈拉斯翻了个身，让他正对着要两人合抱才勉强围的住的大树，小精灵不知所措的被抵在树干上，身体因为回头的原因而使腰沉臀翘，春光荡漾极为诱人，再加上一句带有点鼻音的Ada，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己的心一定是被猫尾巴扫过才会如此痒。

单手掐着小精灵的胯生硬的又抬高一点然后固定，虽然有 后穴自发分泌的液体当做润滑，但Beta在交媾方面总是要比不上Omega，要吞下这种庞然大物还是得费些力气，精灵王出奇的有耐心，慢吞吞的让昂起的头颅在穴口摩擦，甚至大幅度的在囊袋会阴处抽插，巨物也分泌出透明的液体，将小精灵的下身都弄得泥泞黏腻。

莱戈拉斯整个上身都压在树干上，像是条青色的虫子，“如果……我是个Omega就好了…”小精灵 自责的将头压的更低，努力的控制下身迎合并邀请他的父亲。

“my son，你，只要是你就可以了。”瑟兰迪尔亲吻着爱子铂金色的长发，“无论你是什么，我都会爱着你，像现在一样。”一挺身长枪直入，流淌着汁液的花穴立刻被刺穿巨大的冲力似乎要将其撕扯成数瓣，莱戈拉斯吃痛的呜咽，眼泪也跟着不停的翻涌。

瑟兰迪尔没有进一步的动作，只是让被突然撑开的内壁适应着 那和精灵王身高相称的尺寸，手沿着腰线向上滑动，在胸口的茱萸处打着圈，食指和拇指捏起一边揉搓拉拽，不用看都知道挺立的乳粒被欺负的充血通红，样子一定更惹人怜爱，不过瑟兰迪尔并不打算在这上面花更多的时间，因为他已经感觉到 坚硬的土地已经软化，正在变成沼泽等着他的国王深陷。

精灵王试着在莱戈拉斯身体里小幅度的做着交合的动作，巨物抽出体外的时候浅色的嫩肉都跟着翻出来一圈，再进去的时候又都融进穴里，不仅是软肉还连带着硬器捣得小精灵五脏六腑都要移了位。

光裸的被汁水浸透的挺立随着瑟兰迪尔的动作时不时的被迫的在粗糙的树皮上摩擦，脆弱的铃口一被刺激立刻泣出更多液体，然而肿胀不堪的器物却不能靠着时有时无的刺激越过临界点，小精灵难耐的向他的父亲摇尾乞怜。

宽厚的手掌一把将少年崭露头角的小家伙裹住，用力挤压撸动似乎是想把小精灵一口气榨干，灵活而有技巧的手法让莱戈拉斯以为自己坠身天堂，脑子里一瞬间炸开了白花，所有的知觉意识都陷入虚无，只有无尽美妙的快感将小精灵包围着。

等莱戈拉斯缓过神来才发现自己不知道什么时候躺在了地上，身下正是之前被他父亲扯去的斗篷，“哦，不！Ada！……太…哈，啊…啊嗯……”地上实在是……太脏了……小精灵想说的话全部都被瑟兰迪尔又捅回他身体里。

小精灵的身体已经软的就像身下的烂泥，任由瑟兰迪尔在那片湿泞里驰骋，莱戈拉斯只能仅仅抱着他的父亲，在他看来如汪洋大海里唯一的浮木一般的身躯，双腿也盘起来勾着精灵王的腰，似乎不这样做，他就会被这情欲冲散，骨头身体都散得再也拼不起来。

将比岩浆还滚烫的浊液尽数喷洒在莱戈拉斯身体里之后瑟兰迪尔也没记着将疲软的器具拔出来，而是在温热的海洋里让自己的小家伙享受一会儿，顺便亲了亲瘫在泥地里都要和大地融为一体的爱子，“my love……”低沉的情人间的呢喃比婉转莺啼还要动听。

当 还算是衣冠楚楚的精灵王抱着满身狼狈的王子回来的时候，加里安非常明智的保持了沉默，没有问他们究竟在林子里做了些什么。

Alpha的发情期总是很短暂，瑟兰迪尔也不例外，把他的爱子在林中翻来覆去的碾过几次之后他觉得他的发情期应该已经结束了，可是当他看见莱戈拉斯毫无防备的沉睡在自己的床上的时候，精灵王不得不承认和他可爱的儿子在一起的每时每刻都会变成发情期。

精灵王低身将鼻子埋在还熟睡着的小精灵的颈窝，贪婪的呼吸着极为清淡的绿叶的气息， 莱戈拉斯皱皱眉，往被子里缩了缩，给他梦里的大型抱枕挪出个地方，手松松垮垮的勾着瑟兰迪尔的长袍，说不清究竟有没有挽留的意思。

阳光正好，瑟兰迪尔不介意陪着他的小精灵多在床上赖些时候。

“唔…Ada？”莱戈拉斯到了喝下午茶的时候才迷糊的睁开眼， 有些软糯的声音听起来像撒娇一样，看着毫无防备的小家伙，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己的下体有点想要开始“晨间运动”的征兆。

有点糟糕，不，是太糟了，精灵王揉着自己的太阳穴叹了口气，而他的小精灵还一副状况外的样子，凑过来关心他的Ada，天真的就像主动送上门的羔羊。

瑟兰迪 尔觉得 他的发情期一定是又到了 。

阳光正好， 满室春色不出 墙。


End file.
